A deal with the Sheriff
by DeansDevil
Summary: Sequel to 'I have Sinned' and 'Bedside Manner'


**A/N Sequel to 'I have sinned' and "Bedside manner' This wouldn't have happen if XoxPhoenix10 hadn't put it in my head... These could actually turn into a series, but we'll see. Don't forget to review, reviews are like hugs. :)**

Killian dragged Emma into the station and over towards the cells. "lets see how a night in here will suit you." he said, unlocking the cell door.

"Wait, please. I can't go to jail again, I mean, maybe there's some way we could avoid all this?"

Killian cupped her cheek and kissed her hard, "Maybe there is some sort of agreement we could come to. Strip!" he breathed against her lips. "What?" She asked. "You heard me lass, I said strip." Emma nodded and began shedding her clothes, once she'd removed her underwear Killian hummed in approval and beckoned her over to him. Her skin heating up at his hungry, lust filled stare.

Emma groaned as Killian cuffed her hands behind her back, and nudged her shoulders until she was bending forward to lay over the desk.

The cold steel of the handcuffs around her wrists was some what of a relief to her overheated flesh, but they were soon forgotten when Killian started trailing open mouthed kisses along her spine.

She groaned and pushed back against his clothed covered cock, whimpering at the feel of him pressed against her core.

Killian growled deep in his throat at the feel of her pressing back onto him, he could feel the heat radiating from between her spread legs and could feel his trousers growing damp from her wetness.

But still he teased her, lightly tracing his hand and hook over her sweat slicked skin, but skipping all the places she desperately wanted him to touch.

He lightly traced her folds with his fingers, but ignored her aching clit. Emma cried out in frustration as he slid his hand back round to her hip, "Oh god, please Killian... No more teasing, I can't take it anymore."

Killian chuckled and bent over her so his weight pinned her further onto the wooden desk, he nipped at her ear before whispering. "Miss Swan you agreed to let me have my way with you in exchange for not spending the night in my jail cell, and that means that if I want to tease you until you're a sobbing mess, then I will. Do you understand?"

When Emma didn't reply he pushed two thick fingers inside her dripping entrance, a low growl ripping from his throat at her pleasured scream.

"I. Said. Do. You. Understand?" he puncuated each word with a hard thrust of his fingers, that left emma crying out. "OH GOD YES!"

"Good girl." He replied. "Now why don't you fuck yourself on my fingers for me, show me how much you want this." Emma started to grind back against his hand, her breath catching in her throat when he rubbed his fingertips against that perfect spot deep inside her, her whole body started to tremble as her knees grew weak and her orgasm approached.

Killian could feel her walls begin to flutter around his digits and knew she was close, he decided that he wasn't quite ready for her to come yet, so he removed his fingers and began spreading kisses up her back again.

Emma groaned when his fingers left her soaking wet heat, her forehead hitting against the desk in frustration. "Why did you stop?" she panted, as she tried desperately to turn and look at him. "I don't want you to fall apart on my fingers lass, I want to feel you come around my cock, milking every last drop of my release from me."

She shivered at the sound of his trousers being undone, and squirmed against the desk, waiting not so patiently for him to enter her.

But the moment didn't come, instead of filling her he teased her slit with the head of his cock stroking it up and down, lightly nudging her swollen clit. Emma breathed out a rushed please, before Killian spoke. "Now Miss Swan, you know what I want you to say."

"Please..." The rest broke off into a moan when his hand grazed her sex. "I'm sorry love, I didn't quite catch that." he chuckled. "Please Sheriff Jones...Please fuck me!" she groaned and arched her back, as Killian buried himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust. "There now, was that so hard?" He panted, before setting a fast and punishing pace. He knew neither of them would last very long at this point, his teasing had been unbearable for both of them in the end.

Emma pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She had been on the edge for so long now, all she needed was a slight nudge to go tumbling in a sea of bliss.

Killian leaned over her, his pace faltering as his hand came round to brush against her clit.

Emma's mouth opened in a silent scream as her muscles clenched around him and her body shook violently as she came hard, Killian following soon after painting her insides with his release.

Emma opened her eyes to the sound of the handcuffs being opened, and the feel of her heart still pounding against her chest. "Are you ok, love?" Killian asked, as he gently massaged her aching wrists. "I'm fine." She breathed, as he helped her to stand on jelly legs. "Well I guess it's my turn to choose next, huh?" Emma laughed at the grin on his face, he looked so excited. "I guess it is, Sheriff. I guess it is."


End file.
